Oath of the Pact
Paladins that take the Pact Oath are often described as 'holy mercenaries' by those who have had dealings with them. (Or unholy, depending the paladin's ethics) This monniker may not be totally accurate, but it does cover the basics pretty well. These paladins do not follow a strict set of guidelines to guide them through everyday life, but rather have a powerful devotion to honoring binding contracts of any kind. Because of this, all Pact paladins must abide by all contracts they sign, and most of them are neutral, but good and evil Pact paladins do exist. Tenets Honor the Contract. Once signed, a contract must be fulfilled or the paladin faces the possibilty of breaking his oath. Because a Pact paladin can never willfully end a signed contract, they often enter various extraneous circumstances which will free them of their obligations. Some circumstances could be: overwhelming opposition, the untimely death of the target stipulated in the contract, etc. Punish the Pactbreaker. Anyone that willingly and knowlingy breaks a contract with a Pact paladin must be brought to justice, usually by ending his life. The sanctity of the contract can only be ensured if the pactbreakers are made clear examples. Fair Payment. The paladin must never ask a price that is not representative of what is asked within the contract. And once signed, the payment may not be altered by the paladin thereafter. Some good paladins use this tenet to offer their services to poor folk at extremely low rates, if they know they cannot possibly pay the normal rates. Fair Negotiation. Pact paladins are not allowed to lie during the negotiation of a contract. If what is asked is beyond them, they must admit such. Some embellishment of past accomplishments is acceptable, but not to the point of being outright false. Spells Abilities Contractual Obligations (Su) In their quest to fulfil a contract, Pact paladins encounter all sorts of challenges and they can call upon divine aid to help them overcome such obstacles. You can become more capable in almost any situation, as long as it is needed to fulfil a contract. Before you make a skill or ability check, you can add your Charisma bonus to that roll, this bonus stacks with any Charisma bonus you may already have for that roll. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + Charisma modifier. Coinpact Vendetta (Su) After a contract has been signed by the Pact paladin and another party, it becomes akin to a divine obligation, certainly in the mind of the paladin. Therefor, should the other party willingly break the contract, they can expect the paladin to rain holy vengeance upon them. Once a contract has been broken, the Pact paladin gains advantage on any ability checks made to uncover the location and/or motives of pactbreaker. If he discovers that the contract was knowingly and willingly broken, he also gains advantage on attack rolls made against the other party. These bonuses apply for as long as the target is alive, or until the paladin rescinds the original contract. Aura of Conviction (Ex) Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you are immune to mind-affecting spells while you are conscious. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Divine Command (Sp) Starting at 15th level, the Pact paladin may focus his divine will upon one or more creatures and attempt to give it a powerful command. This requires a standard action and functions as if the paladin cast the Command spell. You regain the use of this ability after a short rest. Divine Obedience (Sp) At 20th level, the paladin can cast Geas as a standard action, instead of its normal casting time of 1 minute, once per long rest. The Paladin can choose to use the original casting time instead, but there is no saving throw. Category:Paladin Oaths Category:Needs to be Edited